


The Dip

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored elves on a summer afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/)**drabblechalleng** 's July challenge
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)  
>  

**Present day, Rome**

“Remember ever being that young?” Erestor asked, staring at the children playing at the fountain. A drop of melted gelato rolled down his cone, falling on his sand-coloured slacks. “Fuck!” he hissed, jumping to his feet.

Gildor laughed. “Serves you right, for playing the old man!”

Erestor squinted with feigned hate. “Sympathy, have you ever heard of that?”

“Joie de vivre, have _you_ ever heard of that?” Gildor rejoined, grinning smugly as he neatly finished his ice-cream.

On an impulse, Erestor took Gildor over his shoulder and dumped him in the fountain. “Carpe diem, my love,” he said, following in.

_Finis  
July 2015_


End file.
